Horntail
by xTrateltx
Summary: A lonely Bishop's encounter with the one and only Horntail dragon.


Xtra: Argghhh! Sometimes I wish I saved some of my fav. fanfics….. So I could read them while my internet had seizures on the floor.

(*cough. If ye does not get it, my internet died.)

So... I typed this while I waited for it to… Respawn… lol.

Based on the Horntail Movie (from YouTube.)

All characters are either fictional, or based off of real people.

Forgive me if it's the Cave of Life, I honestly don't remember…

I apologize of certain details are off. This is full body Horntail, not the left head.

~Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maplestory; Nexon/*gags* Blockparty does.**** Nor do I own **

**YouTube. (Kinda wish I did, though. =w=)

* * *

**

The sound of footsteps filled the Cavern of Life, as a large group, say, about 25 strolled in, each carrying faintly glowing swords, spears, bows, guns, staffs, any weapon type you could possible name was here. Last in the groups' line was a timid Bishop, going by the name of HoM (pronounced H-O-M), in short. She clutched her silver staff with the dragon gem at the top, and picked her way with the rest along the rocky, but blue cavern floor.

With her long robe swaying out behind her, she stopped to gaze at the blue jewels that seemed to litter the entire cavern. She reached out to touch one, and it seemed to pulse under her fingers. It was a light, but majestic blue that the entire cave was tinted with. Up ahead, the group stopped in front of a large hallowed tree trunk which was also tinted blue. A gem that flashed pink, purple and white floated in the center of it.

The entire trunk glowed brightly, with spiraling roots that grew upwards in such a manner that even if HoM craned her neck, she'd only see the roof of said cave, with the roots spiraling out in all directions. Light from above in Leafre filtered down through cracks in the roof, aiding the travelers through the dim cave, with the glowing rocks.

"Come on, HoM! Hurry up, since you're in our party, pick up the pace or we're going to leave you!" Her group's leader, a proud Bow master named Aptin, yelled from what seemed far away. "Coming!" She yelled back, and ran lightly over the pale stoned floor. When she met up with her group, their leader touched the gem, and they all began to fade slightly, until the vanished all together.

* * *

One by one, the group of five dropped into the deepest parts of the cave. The cave was similar to the Cave of Life, but with many platforms to the side, and one large space in the middle. For Horntail, she assumed. It was an immense area of flat stone, almost 10 Maplers long. Several of the groups were already positioned to the left, while HoM's group was to stay on the right. Following her leader, she pulled herself up a rope, and jumped when something fell from the roof and whizzed past her ear. The piece of stone from the roof slammed into the floor, breaking into many pieces.

"Be careful," Aptin warned her, "Those things are deadly, and by the looks of it, you'd better start casting spells now." HoM nodded, and Aptin went back to chanting in some sort of ancient language, with symbols floating around and boosting their group. HoM also began her spells, each one to ensure her group's safety, and her own. After a long time of casting spells, she cast the final spell Magic Guard, since Aptin had told her she must absolutely use it, or she'd die in seconds. Everyone else was ready, and Aptin gave an OK to their main leader, who grinned and used Flash Jump to propel himself to the center of the huge flat stone.

Faster than she could blink, he Flash Jumped back to his group of the stronger Maplers and yelled out a warning as a flash of light spread into the cavern. Blinking frantically as the cave began to dim once more, she winced at the putrid smell that now haunted the cave, and her jaw dropped at the huge dragon that filled the entire cave. It towered over each of the Maplers, and she had to crane her neck to see even just the arms.

'No wonder there's such a big gap..' she pondered, and began to use Heal on her party as they started to attack the immense, humungous, dragon of epic proportions,

Horntail.

* * *

Epic fail. Oh well… Probably **not** going to do a second chapter to this. Feel free to review your thoughts. Thanks fer reading~ 33

-Peace, doods.

Xtra


End file.
